1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television set equipped with a tuner capable of receiving television signals that are radio-frequency broadcast radio-frequency (rf) broadcast signals or signals transmitted by cable or by satellite. Yet more particularly, this invention relates to such a television set that does not require external tuner boxes. Finally, the present invention relates to such a television set capable of being operated through the use of a single set of controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At one time, television signals were radio-frequency (rf) signals broadcast through the air as VHF signals and, later, as UHF signals. Initially, only twelve VHF channels were broadcast. Within a few years, numerous channels of UHF television signals were being broadcast in addition to the VHF. Today, there are hundreds of channels of rf television signals being broadcast over the airwaves, plus television signals transmitted via cable or satellite systems. Initially, television sets were equipped with a tuner and a dial that could handle the twelve VHF channels. A second dial was added to enable the viewer to select a VHF or UHF channel. Nowadays, television sets typically have several external tuner boxers stacked on top of them, one or more to receive the numerous rf channels, one or more to receive the many cable channels, and one for the satellite channels. This plethora of external tuner boxes and the necessary cables to hook them to the television set is messy, unsightly, and can constitute a confusing array to the viewer who simply wants to turn on the television set and watch a particular channel. Each such external tuner box requires its own set of controls and each box interfaces with the channel-selection circuitry within the television set itself. Given this situation, it is desirable to have a television set capable of receiving broadcast rf, cable, and satellite television transmissions through the use of a single set of controls on the television set itself so that external tuner boxes and connecting cables can be eliminated.
There have been some prior-art attempts to move in this direction. For example, DeVilbiss (U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,993; issued 1988) discloses a tuning device capable of switching between broadcast and cable television transmissions, and simultaneously accommodating the different channels associated with the two broadcast modes. The DeVilbiss device, however, does not meet today.sctn.s needs in that it is not capable of receiving and handling satellite television transmissions in the desired fashion.
Rotzoll (U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,035; issued 1998) discloses a television tuner, capable of receiving broadcast and cable television transmissions, fully integrated on a single, physically small microcircuit capable of being produced inexpensively. As with the DeVilbiss device, the Rotzoll device is also incapable of handling satellite television transmissions in the desired fashion.
Chimoto et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,383; issued 1998) discloses a multimedia television receiver capable of receiving signals in a wide variety of transmission and digital formats. This invention is designed to incorporate a personal computer and video display into a unit capable of displaying both television signals and computer output. Although the Chimoto et al. device is capable of handling satellite transmissions, it is a complex and expensive device that requires a computer to control the display as well as input and channel selection.
None of the examples of prior art incorporates receivers and simple channel-selection controls for broadcast rf, cable, and satellite television signals in a single enclosure that includes the video display tube. Therefore, what is needed is a television set capable of receiving television signals from broadcast rf signals, cable systems, and digital satellite systems in an integrated fashion so that the television set requires no external tuner boxes. What is further needed is such a television set that requires for all modes of television reception but one set of controls, mounted within the cabinetry of the television set.